Reemplazo
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Y los vez, ahí están frente a ti. Frente a ti, está el equipo 7 incompleto, y no, lamentablemente la pieza faltante no eres tú.


**Esto no me lo creo, ni yo misma me creo que haya creado un fic con este personaje. Todos dirán. "¿a qué va está loca?" Pues fácil, a mí me desagrada Sai, pero me pareció este último conveniente quejarme por él. Resulte ser un alma caritativa jajaja.**

**Espero que les guste**

**Reemplazo **

Y los vez, ahí están frente a ti. Frente a ti, está el equipo 7 incompleto, y no, lamentablemente la pieza faltante no eres tú, sabes eso y en cierto sentido te molesta. Te molesta pensar que a pesar de esforzarte tanto, el endeble de Uchiha Sasuke es quien acapara todas las miradas, solo que como bien no sabes a la perfección sobre emociones, y sentimientos, te desentiendes y lo dejas pasar.

Dale que siempre lo supiste, tu eres un _**reemplazo**_, eres aquel que solo sirve para tapar ese hueco hondo y profundo, y ese trabajo siempre se te fue plateado que sería temporal. Pero no lo evitaste, la estúpida naturaleza humana, de la que una vez creíste haberte deshecho, te atrapo en las redes de esos lazos que tú creaste, pero ellos parecen no asemejar

Mientras los saludas te sientes un poco bien, pero bien sabes que ese aliento de vida que ellos te logran dar, muchas veces es aquello que te aqueja un gran mal. Por ello en las noches lees, te la pases memorizando un texto tras otro, para comprenderte y comprenderlos. Cierras los ojos, intentas ver un razonamiento lógico para ver esas ganas de apegarse tanto a un bastardo que tienen ese par, y no encuentras nada, absolutamente nada que sea comprensible. Por ello los textos no sirven, y la humanidad perdida parece llevarse más cosas de las pensadas.

Te preguntas de vez en cuando, que es lo que pasaría contigo si volviese el Uchiha. ¿Ya no podrías estar en ese grupo?, ¿se acabaron las misiones con ellos?, ¿Volverás a sentir lo que es la amistad? Y cierta parte malditamente dramática tuya dice, que sería mejor despedirse de todos esos tiempos si alguna vez vuelve el Uchiha. Porque si volviese el pelinegro, con tendencia de Dios – ya que gobierna tanto vida y pensamientos de Naruto y Sakura, y de una forma progresiva tu vida propia – por la mirada venenosa que te lanzo, en las pocas veces que tuviste el gusto disgustante de verle, algo te dice y repite que acercárteles será mucho más difícil.

Son tus amigos. Claro que lo son, a pesar de que en un principio jamás pensaste en esa posibilidad, lo son, y ellos te toman como tal. Pero Sasuke es Sasuke, es quien manda y rige en la vida del par de adolescentes, y si bien aún te seguirán apreciando, ya no podrás pasar el mismo tiempo que antes, las misiones en su compañía escasearan, y ni siquiera serás un reemplazo.

Entonces te duele, no sabes que emoción es la que sientes, en ningún texto habla de un sentimiento que te aturde tanto que asfixia, pero sabes que lo que sientes es algo fuera de la realidad común de ese par. Tampoco comentas acerca de esto, no lo ves prudente, entonces lo dejas pasar. Pero sabes que molesta, clara muestra es que hayas quitado los espejos de tu casa con tal de no verte, y recordar que para la mala suerte, tú como reemplazo hasta te pareces a quien intentas usurpar el lugar.

Los de tu equipo te ven raro, parecen haber notado algo raro en ti, a ello solo simulas una sonrisa. Deberías dejarlo pasar, pero no lo harás, una parte tuya reza por escuchar la noticia del prematuro fallecimiento de Sasuke. Te gustaría, no hay que negarlo, solo que no lo percibes lo suficiente, y solo te tomas la libertad de persuadir al par de ingenuos que es lo que en realidad pasa. Tampoco sirve con ellos, porque ellos se perdieron en Sasuke, y tú te envolviste en esa brecha de la que no tenías nada que ver.

El sol brilla, la vida pasa, algo nuevo aparece en ti y te dejas llevar. Volvamos a un principio.

* * *

><p><strong>Para ser franca no me gusto mucho como quedo, me parece que no capto en su totalidad a Sai, es que de verdad que después de odiarlo tanto, el pasarme a la transacción de apreciarlo - porque de verdad poco a poco lo hago - cuesta mucho. <strong>

**Espero que a alguien le haya gustado, y que dejen reviews por favor jajaja. **

**Por si a alguien le interesa, estoy haciendo un oneshot por semana, este es el tercer fic que hago, y la próxima habrá otra historia. A los interesados, digo que es un ItaSasu, su nombre "Siempre eres tú".**


End file.
